


Jokes on You

by LuciferxDamien



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Bruce Wayne, Forced to Suck on Gun Barrel, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, forced deep throating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Bruce attends a party and finds himself as the entertainment.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Jokes on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).

“W-wait!” 

How did he manage to get himself cornered? 

“Don’t you know wh-who I am?” 

Why did he feel so sluggish? 

“I-I can p-pay y—” 

Something hard slammed into the back of his head, his vision dimming before he blacked out. 

~ ~ ~ 

“_Bruce Wayne, huh_?” A voice said, chuckling. A man. 

Bruce groaned, struggling, wading through the blackness, such a familiar feeling. He tried not to be sick, something he was more than used to. 

Heat prickled his skin, itching, sweating as he groaned and fought to sit up. Something wasn’t right. Where were his pants? Or any of his clothes, for that matter. 

“Well… Ain’t Brucie a kinky fucker? Lookit all these scars!” another voice said and Bruce was spinning, everything swirling around him. There was too much to concentrate on, nothing his throbbing head could lock onto, pin down and— 

Something was shoved into his mouth, cold, hard. The smell of gunpowder. 

Bruce managed to get one eye open, looking at the man before him, another behind him had him by the hair, keeping him in place. He tried not to jerk and panic, swallowing cautiously. 

“Suck real nice like… An’ maybe we’ll let ya go, eh, Brucie?” the man said with a deep, dark chuckle. 

He watched the thumb twitching, pulling back on the hammer… 

Bruce started moving, barely able to coordinate himself as he started to suck. His heart was racing. 

_Why did it have to be a gun?!_

He lapped around the muzzle, putting on a show to the best of his sluggish abilities. Goons like these rarely had any well thought-out plans, most likely just desiring to see a powerful man like Bruce Wayne at their mercy. 

He could get through this, Dick, Alfred, _someone_ had to have noticed he was missing by now… 

The gun was pulled away, a string of saliva dripping off, cold and wet on Bruce’s chin. “Wow… Amazing how little it takes to knock a rich man down…” 

Bruce was breathing hard, dry heaving from whatever they had drugged him with at the party, some small police function thing he felt obligated to go to. Alfred told him not to go, Bruce insisted it would be fine. 

He so hated when Alfred was right. 

There had to have been at least half a dozen men in the room with him, smirking, snickering at him. Unzipping their pants. 

This ordeal was far from over… 

And why did his cock have to start stirring? Why did his body _always_ have to do this?! It was one thing when the Joker would kick him down, beating on him, but _this_… To be exposed in front of a bunch of angry police officers looking to take their anger out on anyone they perceived as powerful… 

He groaned, finding himself hauled onto his hands and knees. A cock was shoved into his face, rubbing against his cheeks before it was forced into his mouth. 

The fingers in his hair were rough, jerking him, arms blocking his vision as he was face fucked. He tried not to gag, he tried not to wretch and only through far more practice than anyone ever should have, did he manage to keep from getting sick all over himself. 

"Yeah, that's right, you gag you rich bitch..." the man in front of him said, others whispering around him, something about a dungeon, bondage...? 

It didn't matter, he just focused on breathing, worried about passing out again and how he might wake up a second time. 

Hands were all over him, picking over his bruises, flicking him. One man kneeled, grabbing his nipples and twisting them hard enough to make him yell out around the cock in his mouth. Another set of hands wandered down his back, to his buttocks and... 

Bruce swallowed back another wave of sick, trying to pull away from the cock in his mouth, but that just had the man jerking him forward, pulling his hair with both hands. "Hey now! You got a lot of men to service here, and one hole just ain't gonna cut it..." 

Something cool was poured over his ass, fingers between his cheeks, massaging it in as it ran down the backs of his thighs. The dreaded feel of fingers pushing into him finally came, fucking him open roughly. 

He knew he should have at least been thankful for the lube and crude prep as he felt something much larger and blunter than fingers pressed against his hole, breaching him, forcing his tight ring of muscle open. It burned, he gagged around the cock sliding deep into his throat. The man jerked, hard, fast, groaning out and Bruce felt the cock twitching against his tongue, his own cock leaking in response. 

A bitter tasted filled the back of his throat and the guy pulled away hard, stumbling back. How he didn't wretch right then and there, Bruce really didn't know. He tried to wipe his chin, but there was no time, another man on him, pushing past his swollen lips, fucking him just as hard. 

Nails dug into his hips, the man behind him savage, fucking into him far too fast and far too hard. Bruce gagged, crying out around the cock forced down his throat. His eyes began to water, the man laughing that he was crying, and maybe he was. 

“F-fuck he’s tight!” the man fucking him called out, slapping his ass a few times as he rode Bruce. 

His cock was leaking, Bruce knew it, he knew his body was getting off on his, even as he was fighting darkness creeping in around the edges of his vision, a sick pooling of warmth low in his belly. 

_Why_ did his body have to think this felt good?! 

The hips snapping into him stuttered, one good hard thrust deep and Bruce felt him climaxing. The cock in his throat following soon after, only for both of his holes to be plugged up again before he could even take in a ragged breath. 

There was no reprieve, one man after another taking turns on him, pulling him by the hair, forcing their cocks into his mouth, into his ass. Somehow, dazed, Bruce found himself riding one of the men, his hips moving of their own accord as three men watched, jerking themselves in his face. 

Another man knelt behind him and Bruce hissed, his ass burning, something blunt and hard pushing into him. It was only when he was being forced to stay upright, one of the men jerking in his face grabbing his hair, that Bruce realized he was being double penetrated. 

It was excruciating and his cock was just as hard as before... 

How many times did he orgasm...? 

How many times did the officers ejaculate in him and on him...? 

Bruce whimpered, barely able to keep his eyes open, jaw hanging slack as he was fucked into. Two cocks in his ass, one after another in his mouth, ejaculating on his face. Yanked around by his hair, face pressed into the dirty floor of the warehouse, one man after another on him, over and over and over again. 

By the time it was over, Bruce could barely move, his lower body throbbing, his hips aching, hole twitching. He thought he was laying on his suit jacket, but he couldn't be sure. Filth covered him, and it wasn’t just the semen of the officers, there was his own, too. 

"Been real great, Mr. Wayne... Let us know if ya want another good time... We can always throw another _party_." 

Alfred was right. Something was off about that party… 

He should have listened. 

Chuckling, sardonic and loud in his ears. It almost sounded like the Joker... 

But, he knew that was just his mind trying to protect itself. It was one thing when the Joker committed such an atrocity, and entirely another when the men charged with upholding the law _acted _like the Joker… 


End file.
